Jem and The Holograms, Issue 2
Showtime, Part 2 is the second issue of the Jem and the Holograms comic book, published by IDW Publishing. It was published on April 27, 2015. It features the second part of the six part story Showtime. Official synopsis Truly outrageous! JERRICA BENTON is JEM—but does she have what it takes to lead her underdog band against the mega-popular MISFITS? Plot The Misfits are performing on an episode of Lin-Z's show: :Seeping in your head, crawling in your bed The black will build, infection spreads You cannot win, It's in your skin :We are the night We are the dark you fear Give in! Give in! Dunno why you fight... After the performance, Lin-Z interviews Pizzazz about the Misfits VS! concert, which has had thousands of entries, hoping to win a recording contract and the chance to perform with The Misfits. The next scene is The Misfits backstage, discussing the entries for the competition. Stormer notices Jem and the Holograms' video entry is getting a huge amount of entries, so they watch it. In the video, Jerrica is now performing as Jem, and performs MoreMoreMore. The Misfits are all really impressed. Pizzazz is furious. Rio looks up Jerrica on his phone. Meanwhile, Kimber and Shana are at home, getting excited about the high number of comments and views on their video. Kimber drags Jerrica in to look. Jerrica feels overwhelmed by the scale of it all, and has second thoughts about if they did the right thing by entering the competition, but Shana reassures her that they're all in it together, as a team. The Holograms go to the Starlight Community Centre. Ba Nee and the other girls are freaking out about the Holograms' success. Mrs Bailey tells Jerrica that the main entertainment for the fundraiser for the Starlight Community Centre had to cancel, and it puts the funding for the centre in jeopardy. Jerrica offers the Holograms to perform instead. Rio interrupts Jerrica teaching Ashley how to play You're Gonna Soar on an acoustic guitar. He introduces himself as a journalist for The Score. He flirts with Jerrica, telling her that he thinks she's cute, and about how impressed he was by her songwriting. He offers to take Jerrica out for dinner and, although she's apprehensive that he's just trying to write an article about her, she accepts, and takes his phone number. Kimber is at a Misfits autograph signing. She passes her copy of Misfits "Attack of the Night" to Stormer to sign, and Stormer recognises Kimber from the video - they're mutual fans of one another. They go out for coffee together after the signing. Pizzazz, Jetta and Roxy spot Stormer and Kimber together through the coffee shop window, and they are furious, considering Stormer a traitor. Characters Major characters *Jerrica Benton *Kimber *Aja *Shana *Pizzazz *Stormer *Roxy *Jetta *Rio Side characters *Lin-Z *Mrs. Bailey *Ba Nee *Ashley Background characters *Krissie *Deidre *Becky *Lela Free preview Jem-02-pr-2-78313.jpg Jem-02-pr-3-9f074.jpg Jem-02-pr-4-cc79e.jpg Jem-02-pr-5-dd684.jpg Jem-02-pr-6-04adc.jpg Jem-02-pr-7-563f5.jpg Cover gallery IDW Comics Issue 2 - cover A.jpg IDW Comics Issue 2 - cover B.jpg IDW Comics Issue 2 - cover C.jpg IDW Comics Issue 2 - cover D.jpg IDW Comics Issue 2 - cover E.jpg IDW Comics Issue 2 - subscription cover.jpg Category:Comic book issues Category:Comics Category:IDW Publishing